


升职记

by Erechtheion



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Gen, Out of Character Zhukov, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 莫斯科电令第十六集团军司令员罗科索夫斯基接手布良斯克方面军





	升职记

**Author's Note:**

> 17年旧文
> 
> 我写喜剧果然很烂

第十六集团军的司令员最近喜事临门，大本营命令其即刻走马上任布良斯克方面军的司令员。自德国法西斯入侵苏联以来，罗科索夫斯基同志表现优异，临危不乱，屡次在逆境中力挽狂澜。晋升职位是对他本人指挥能力的肯定，也是对他赫赫军功的嘉奖。对于大本营来说，优秀的司令对于前不久刚经历了政治大清洗的红军来说是难能可贵的人才，更何况战况紧急，双方军事素质相差悬殊，提拔人才担当大任更是红军高层所迫切要做的。

这本是件皆大欢喜的事，可罗科索夫斯基同志看上去却不是很开心。

一切还是要从上午说起。

“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，”是朱可夫大将打来的电话，“你认为马利宁少将能否胜任集团军司令员一职？”

罗科索夫斯基心里有些犯嘀咕，怎么突然问起这个来了。

他如实回答，“是的，马利宁同志完全具备这方面的素质。”

“那就好。”朱可夫点点头，“大本营已经下达命令，任命你为布良斯克方面军的司令员。等你收到大本营的命令后立刻动身前往莫斯科复命。”

罗科索夫斯基微微一愣，眉头轻皱，“大本营方面是要米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇接替我现在的职务？”

“没错，”朱可夫难得心情很好的样子，竟会还有闲情逸致打趣下属，“你平时老是在我这儿像只老母鸡似的护着你的参谋长，看得比你自己还重。现在他有机会到指挥岗位上工作了，你这个老妈妈是不是也体会了一番小鸡长大的心情啊？”

罗科索夫斯基不好意思地抿嘴笑了起来，转而语调一转，用请求地语气问道，“可是，司令员同志，目前第十六集团军在布良斯克方向上的形势十分严峻，我身为司令员一时难以脱身。况且方面军司令员责任重大，恐怕我难以胜任，希望大本营假以时日找到更适合的人选。”

“罗科索夫斯基同志，你这是在推卸责任！”朱可夫听他绕了这么大个圈子就是为了推脱这个工作，火立马上来了，“大本营命令一到，我必须马上在莫斯科见到你！”说完气呼呼地摔了电话。

 

在司令部众人的眼里，司令员同志自从接了个电话后，就隐隐地蔫儿了。

说是隐隐地蔫儿，那是因为不仔细观察，司令员同志还跟平时没有什么两样，沉默寡言，埋头工作。

不过细节还是逃不过这些和他出生入死的同志们的火眼金睛。

“司令员同志看着我们的眼神总有些莫名的忧伤。”军事委员洛巴切夫在食堂门口抽着烟，炮兵主任卡扎科夫站在一旁。

政工干部语重心长地对卡扎科夫说道，“科斯契卡一定有心事。”

“身为部下，平时总是科斯佳关心我们的心事，我们要努力去开解他。”卡扎科夫向洛巴切夫借了个火，喷了一口烟，继续说道，“诶，你说，科斯佳是不是又给方面军司令员同志骂了？”

洛巴切夫嘟着嘴，把头摇了三摇，“我看不像。以前朱可夫同志批评他的时候，他没那么哀怨。”

“莫非……”卡扎科夫陷入深思，猛地抬起头来，“司令员夫人知道塔拉诺娃同志……”

洛巴切夫一脸恍然大悟，有些尴尬地挠了挠头，“这个就……”

“这种事，我们是帮不了的了。”卡扎科夫摆摆手，叼着烟走了。

没有任何证据的胡乱推测总是与事实真相大为背道而驰。

 

这日傍晚，参谋长马利宁终于从前线视察回来，打算先回房收拾收拾去食堂吃饭。一开门竟然见到罗科索夫斯基同志坐在他的床上闷头抽着烟。

罗科索夫斯基见他回来，抬眼与他打招呼，笑容中带有一丝苦涩。

“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，”马利宁上前热情地和他打招呼，亲吻，“您吃饭了没？我刚从前线回来，要不我们一起去吃饭，吃饭的时候正好向您汇报。”

“米沙，你先坐过来。”马利宁不知自己是否想得太多，司令员同志的声音听上去竟然温柔又落寞。

马利宁坐在一旁，奇怪地打量着罗科索夫斯基，疑惑地问道，“司令员同志，今天没啥事儿吧？”

“没有。”罗科索夫斯基羞涩地笑了，“米沙，你认为自己可以胜任集团军司令员一职吗？”

马利宁倏地起身，“司令员同志，这集团军司令员的责任太过重大，我可真的不行，没那么大本事。”

“今天晚上大本营来了命令，我即将被调至布良斯克方面军任司令员，而你将留下来接任我第十六集团军司令员一职。”

其实说到底还是一纸命令惹的祸。一来，他舍不得集团军这个温馨和睦的大集体。这一年多来，他们有福同享，有难同当，一道品尝过胜利和失败的滋味。一起经历了那么多，难舍难分总是人之常情。二，他本人认为自己难担方面军司令员的重责。虽然大多数人都会认为他这是谦虚太过头，可他自己确确实实是这么想的。三，他舍不得这位参谋长马利宁。

虽说一开始罗科索夫斯基对马利宁抱有偏见，可共事久了，发觉真是捡了个宝。马利宁不仅能干，而且性格也很好(除了有时候太急躁)，相信别人的能力也相信自己的能力。司令部一直以来如此团结，马利宁功不可没。一直以来，参谋长和司令员也是默契无间，只需要一个眼神，就能互通心意。

出于私心，罗科索夫斯基也是希望参谋长一直跟在自己身边。再说，新的参谋长磨合期来也需要花时间，而且水平也不一定能够保证。

“不行，我当个参谋长还不错，司令员还是算了吧。我要给大本营打电话，让我担任集团军司令员恐怕是要拖累部队。”说着起身就要走，被罗科索夫斯基拉住。

“米沙，方面军司令员同志和我都认定你完全有能力胜任。我的眼光你还不相信吗？……你最好好好再想想。”

“谢谢您，司令员同志。”马利宁坐了回去，“可我想还是做你的参谋长。”

此时此刻，一种久违的喜悦在罗科索夫斯基的心中绽放开来。内心的激动使他难以将平日的矜持保持下去，眼角眉梢都被染上了一层欣喜。他开心得止不住亲吻马利宁。

马利宁一脸茫然，不知所措。

恢复冷静的罗科索夫斯基为自己感到不好意思起来，害羞地把头埋在了腿上。

“可是米沙，”罗科索夫斯基抬起头，一双蓝眼睛水亮透彻。“司令员的仕途比参谋长要顺畅许多，如今有这个机会，你真的不考虑吗？”

“司令员同志！”马利宁忍不住笑了，“我是认真的，请您给莫斯科打个电话吧。”

当晚饭也没吃，罗科索夫斯基就给朱可夫大将打了一通电话，表示马利宁同志不愿接任集团军司令员的职位，更补充说明要带着马利宁等部下一同赴任。

脾气大的朱可夫还是忍不住上了火，不过这并不妨碍罗科索夫斯基美滋滋地前往莫斯科就职。

**Author's Note:**

> “7 月初的一天，朱可夫叫我接高频电话。他问我，马利宁能否胜任集团军司令员  
> 的工作。我有些莫名其妙，作了肯定的回答。于是朱可夫说，大本营打算任命我为布  
> 良斯克方面军司令员。“请和马利宁打个招呼，你一收到大本营的命令，就立即去莫斯  
> 科。”这一切使我不知所措。我指挥集团军还是有把握的，也感到心里踏实，但是要让  
> 我去指挥方面军……我暗示地提出，能不能让我继续留在集团军里，但遭到了坚决拒  
> 绝。有什么办法呢，看来我不能再犹豫不决了。
> 
> 离开第 16 集团军，告别了这个和睦坚强的集体，我心里头非常难受。我们一道分  
> 享过失败的痛苦和胜利的喜悦，我熟悉这支军队，熟悉它的指挥员们，他们也了解  
> 我，这一点在战争中具有很大的意义。但是无论心里怎么难受，还是不得不走。我想  
> 在新的地方，我周围的人也一定不坏，要取得他们的信任和尊重还得靠我自己。
> 
> 晚上就收到了任命。马利宁坦诚地说，集团军司令员的肩上责任重大。他实  
> 在感到害怕，请求仍旧当他的参谋长。朱可夫同意了，于是任命巴格拉米扬担任第 16  
> 集团军司令员。我们集团军有他这样的好当家人，我打心眼里感到高兴。”  
> ——《罗科索夫斯基元帅战争回忆录》（解放军出版社，2003）


End file.
